


“Kuroko, Not Again!”

by madtad1



Series: A Rare Day Off [3]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtad1/pseuds/madtad1
Summary: This can be a stand alone story. It also is a pre-quil of sorts to the story "A Rare Day Off" . I won't lie. This story is a bummer or sorts. It has a lot of character development and deals with  deep issues, like domestic violence. You are warned.My standard warning of not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.I always enjoy critiques, compliments (who doesn't LOL), and commentary. Feel free, it makes me a better writer.
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Series: A Rare Day Off [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848106
Comments: 19
Kudos: 27





	1. "What We have Heah, Is a Failure to Communicate.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be a stand alone story. It also is a pre-quil of sorts to the story "A Rare Day Off" . I won't lie. This story is a bummer or sorts. It has a lot of character development and deals with deep issues, like domestic violence. You are warned.
> 
> My standard warning of not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction. 
> 
> I always enjoy critiques, compliments (who doesn't LOL), and commentary. Feel free, it makes me a better writer.

It was another bad night. Kuroko was having trouble remembering the last time she got a good night’s sleep. She was in love with her roommate Misaka Mikoto and had been for…forever it seemed like. She tried everything to win Misaka over, but nothing seemed to work. It wasn’t that Misaka was in love with someone else, Kuroko made sure to see to that! Misaka didn’t seem to be comfortable with feelings of that sort at all, much less from another girl.

And that was frustrating for Kuroko.

The worst part for her was on nights like this when Misaka was suffering and all it seemed Kuroko could do was listen to her suffer. Misaka had been on an extremely short fuse for weeks and either snubbed Kuroko entirely, told her to mind her own business, or just shocked her senseless because Misaka accused her of being “too grabby”.

OK, that last one might be accurate…

But tonight, it was more than the little Teleporter could bear. Misaka was crying, clutching her sheets, and moaning, “No, don’t, don’t hurt her!”

Kuroko’s heart was breaking. She couldn’t take it anymore. If she got shocked, she got shocked, but this was her Sissy, the girl she loved, and she had to help her.

She quietly got out of bed and went over to Misaka’s bed and looked at her. Misaka’s face was soaked in sweat, her hair was matted down, and her face was contorted in a grimace. Anticipating a jolt, Kuroko gently touched Misaka’s shoulder and tried shaking her a little saying, “Shhh, Misaka, calm down, you’re having a bad dream, shhh it’s ok.”

But it didn’t work, Misaka still kept muttering and acting agitated. Kuroko slowly and carefully climbed on top of Misaka’s bed and covers and just put her arm over Misaka in a non-sexual manner and held her, whispering in her ear, “It’s ok, you’re safe. You’re in your room, nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is ok. Be at peace.” And anything else she could think of until Misaka calmed down.

Eventually Misaka rolled to her side and fell asleep. Kuroko, shivering, with her hand on Misaka’s shoulder fell asleep too.

“Little Pervert!” 

[BAM!] Kuroko woke when she landed on her back with her head impacting with the tile floor hard enough to see stars. She saw an angry Misaka staring down at her from the bed. Apparently Misaka had shoved her to the floor.

“I’ve told you no sneaking in my bed to grab me in my sleep!”

“But Sissy!”

“I don’t want to hear it!” said Misaka as she stomped off to the bathroom in a huff, holding her pajama top tightly closed.

Kuroko actually felt a tear at the corner of her eye from the unfairness of it all. She was just trying to help last night, and it had worked, but she got accused unjustly of…being her normal self…

That hurt.

The two girls got dressed in silence and headed off to classes without saying goodbye, like they usually did. When lunchtime came, Misaka saw Kuroko eating with some girls from her class, not waiting for her at their usual table. Misaka ate her lunch alone. After classes were through for the day, the two girls met again in their dorm room. Kuroko said a pleasant, “Hi Sissy! How were your classes today?” without any grabbing, lecherous looks, or… weird perversions.

After a moment, Misaka responded, “Same as usual, usual load of homework, you?” 

“Ditto. I have a small project to work on dealing with N-Space to try to improve my Teleportation skills. Maybe I can be a Level 5 one day, like my Sissy!”

Misaka noted that while Kuroko said that in an interested way, it was not in her over the top manner, as usual.

They both say down at their respective desks and dove into the work. Time flew by and Misaka noted that Kuroko really did seem to be grinding away at the math and N-Space calculations on her computer and notepads. But, instead of begging for help from Misaka like she usually would, she just chewed on her pencil and worked at it herself.

“Kuroko, can I help you with any of that?” Misaka offered in a tentative manner.

“No, that’s ok. I can’t bother you with things all the time. I need to learn to be on my own if I want to do better,” said Kuroko lightly, “Thank you though.”

Misaka felt a little stab through her heart when Kuroko said that, even though it didn’t sound like she meant it as an attack. Misaka grabbed her English book to read the chapter she was assigned as homework and went to lie down on her bed and read. As she laid down, she asked Kuroko, “I just have to read this chapter and I’m done. Would you like to go to dinner after that, Kuroko?”

“Yes, I think I will have wrestled this math into submission by then, Misaka-san. Thank you for asking, I would love to.”

“Misaka-“san”?”, Misaka thought to herself.

About thirty minutes later: “OK, Misaka-san, I think that’s enough higher math for one night. Have you finished your chapter?”

“Yes, thank you. Let’s go eat, I’m a little hungry.”

Instead of grabbing her hand and popping down to the café, like most nights, Kuroko simply opened the door and held it open for Misaka and they walked down. They had a quiet meal. As they finished up, Kuroko told Misaka she had to pop over to Judgement for a bit and not to wait up; that she would be back before curfew. She pinned on her armband and disappeared.

Misaka walked slowly back up to their room feeling tired. She knew she was not sleeping well and now something was just off with Kuroko too. She decided since she had the room to herself to take a long, hot bath. So, she grabbed her things, went to the en-suite and filled the tub as hot as she could stand. After washing up, she lowered herself in and tried to relax and let the hot water do its magic. Once the water started to cool, she got out, dried off, and put on her Gekota pajamas. 

She turned on Kuroko’s bed lamp and her own, then turned off the overhead lights. Once she got into bed, she pulled out her manga that was her secret vice and started reading. Right around curfew there was a light tap on the door and then Kuroko came in.

“Why did you knock, Kuroko?” asked Misaka, “This is your room too.”

“Just in case you were dressing, Misaka-san, so you wouldn’t be embarrassed,” replied Kuroko, as she grabbed her things and disappeared in the bathroom.

Misaka wasn’t sure, but Kuroko had to be up to something… She put away her manga, turned out her light, and closed her eyes to try to go to sleep.

Kuroko took a shower and used the sound of the water to hide her tears. Misaka didn’t even once ask her what was wrong! Just was quiet and…ignored her. It was worse than when she would zap her. Kuroko thought that by showing she could be more…genteel that Misaka would notice and be happier and they would talk more. But instead she just ignored Kuroko.

Kuroko dried off and put on her pajamas. When she came out, Misaka was already asleep, or at least pretending to be. Kuroko just ignored the situation and crawled into her own bed. Once she had adjusted her pillows and blankets, she cut off her light, rolled towards the wall, away from Misaka, and tried to sleep.

A kind of a pall settled over the room.

Both girls had an uneasy night’s sleep, but no nightmares for Misaka that night. Oddly, Kuroko was first to wake up. She grabbed a clean uniform and dashed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she came out, Misaka was still asleep. It was still a little early, so she packed her bag, made sure Misaka’s alarm was set, and then teleported down to the café for breakfast.

Kuroko ate a light breakfast of tea and toast because her stomach was not feeling up to much else.

Misaka’s alarm went off, she silenced it and stretched. She looked over and Kuroko’s bed was already made. The room was quiet. About a minute later, her phone went < Ribbit Ribbit > with a text message from Kuroko: “Just checking to make sure you are awake, Misaka-san. Got up early and didn’t want to disturb you. See you tonight.”  
Misaka was puzzled. She grabbed a uniform, got ready, and went to breakfast. No sign of Kuroko when she go to the café. Misaka attended her morning classes and then went to lunch. She grabbed a tray, selected her items, and sat at “their” table and waited. And waited. Kuroko never showed up for lunch at all. Misaka ate her lunch alone, feeling like everyone was staring at her, and then went to her afternoon classes.

Misaka’s last class of the day today was PhyEd which she usually liked, because she could spend the class on the track doing laps, which helped her endurance and stamina. The only drawback was Kuroko also had her PhyEd section at the same time and would follow Misaka around the track. Misaka was sure it was because the little pervert was fulfilling some inner fantasy as she never really ran side by side with her, but always behind Misaka.

Today, while Misaka was doing her warmup stretches, she was looking around, but didn’t see Kuroko anywhere. She asked one of the girl’s in Kuroko’s class if Kuroko was sick or out of the building. 

“No, Kuroko-san said she was going to switch to weight training to work on her upper body strength and wouldn’t be doing track anymore,” replied the girl, “She’s inside with the trainer now setting up a training regimen.”

“Well,” thought Misaka, “That would make sense for her Judgment work.” She finished her stretches and started off with a slow jog to get herself going.

When the whistle blew to end the class period, Misaka had a pleasant burn going in her legs. She took her cool-down laps and then headed in. This was the danger time; she was going to shower and change and usually that is when Kuroko would “accidentally” try to use the same shower cubical as her. But, as she entered the locker room, she saw a pair of red pig tails in a school uniform, close a locker door and then pop out of sight.

Misaka took off her gym uniform and put it in her bag to take to be washed and went into the showers. She came back out, put on her uniform and went back to her dorm room. When she got there, Kuroko was sitting on her own bed, using her powers to…juggle small balls?

Misaka carefully entered the room, not to disturb Kuroko’s concentration and watched fascinated as Kuroko used her teleportation powers to basically keep the balls moving in the air, in a kind of juggling fashion. She was frowning with the intensity of her concentration on teleporting each ball almost to the ceiling, then catching it just before it touched the floor and sending it back up to the same spot again. Perspiration started to bead on her forehead as it became harder and harder to maintain the concentration until finally, she just sent all the balls to the bed next to her.

Misaka broke the silence by applauding loudly and saying, “WOW! That was amazing Kuroko! That took a lot of skill!”

Kuroko blushed. “How, how long were you watching, Misaka-san?”

“At least five minutes or more! Amazing!”

“It’s an exercise to help me improve my fine control of my power without having to touch the objects every time. It’s the first time I’ve been able to do it for that long,” Kuroko explained.

“I was so impressed I forgot that you weren’t touching them every time, that’s even more amazing!”

“Well, it’s not a Level 5 skill, so it’s not that amazing,” mumbled Kuroko as she got up to put away the balls.

“Don’t put yourself down like that!” said Misaka, giving Kuroko a fist bump to the shoulder, “Most people can’t even juggle with their hands and you were doing it with one of the rarer Esper powers.”

Kuroko didn’t say any more, just sat down at her desk, hauled out her books, and got started on her homework. After a moment, so did Misaka. Just before dinner they both finished up. Misaka looked at Kuroko, “Hungry?”

“A little.”

“Me too, let’s go get a bite.”

As they were packing up their books, Kuroko noticed it had started to rain, and it looked like there was going to be a pretty good storm. She was glad she didn’t have patrol that night. Apparently Misaka was thinking the same thing, because looked outside and said, “Please tell me you’re off duty tonight!”

“Yes, thank goodness. Imagine my hair!” and Kuroko giggled.

They both walked down to the café, grabbed their dinners, sat down, and ate. Tonight, was a little more cordial than the previous, but both of them were still being much more formal with each other than ever. Misaka was…hating it. Yes, she was not fond of Kuroko loudly proclaiming her love, fondling Misaka’s (rather small) assets, and attempting to seduce her; but this new Kuroko, so formal and polite…

They returned to their dorm room after dinner. Kuroko headed to her desk, she had a test the next day in math, traditionally her toughest subject, so she really wanted to study. Misaka laid on her bed and read another chapter in her book for her English class, listening to the scratching of Kuroko’s pencil as she worked practice problems, occasionally complaining to herself when she made a mistake.

The rain outside intensified until it became a driving rain, pounding on the windows. Kuroko finally sighed and put away her pencils and books. “I’m done, Misaka-san, my little brain can’t take any more. Do you want the bathroom first?”

“Go ahead, I still have a couple of pages to go.”

“Arigato, I won’t be long as I took a shower after PhysEd.” Kuroko grabbed her pajamas, went into the bathroom, did her things, and changed. She looked in the mirror and saw the humidity from the rain was playing hell with her hair. She grabbed her brush and anti-frizz spray and retreated to her bed.

“All yours,” she said.

Misaka grabbed her things and headed in. Kuroko undid her hair ribbons and started the rainy night fight between her brush and her unruly hair. The anti-frizz spray could only do so much and it was a struggle getting the brush through her hair. It was times like this she envied Misaka her short, boyish haircut. By the time Misaka came back out, Kuroko had given up and left it for the morning.

“May I turn out the lights?” Misaka asked politely.

“Sure,” replied Kuroko sleepily, who was already under her blankets.

Peace settled over the room for a while.

The storm outside grew worse, with the thunder building and lightening lashing the night. Around one AM Kuroko heard familiar, unhappy sounds, competing with the crashing outside.

“No. Run! Get away!” Then panting noises like Misaka had run a marathon

Kuroko sat up; her eyes wide open. Misaka was thrashing on her bed again.

“Bastard,” Misaka hissed. “Kill you.” Then she thrashed some more.

Kuroko couldn’t let it go. She got up and went over to Misaka again and tried to shake her awake, but she was too deep into the dream.

“Please, no,” Misaka whimpered. “Oh, god no.” Tears coming out from under closed eyelids, her body shaking. It was too much for Kuroko to stand. She set the alarm on her phone for forty minutes before Misaka’s alarm and carefully set it on the floor besides Misaka’s bed. She again laid down on top of the covers and carefully held Misaka, stroking her hair and soothing her: “Shhhh, Misaka, it’s ok. You’re safe. It’s all over. No one is after you.”

Kuroko was crying as she watched the love of her life suffer like this. She had no idea what caused it and she just wished that her Sissy would trust her enough to tell her and let her help. After about ten minutes of holding and soothing Misaka fell into a deeper, dreamless sleep and shortly thereafter so did Kuroko.

The next morning Kuroko heard the soft chime of her phone’s alarm ring. She quickly grabbed the phone and teleported back to her own bed to avoid her Sissy waking up and finding her there again. She was shivering from the cold, because she slept without a blanket again; her body was actually stiff. She got up, grabbed her uniform, and went into the bathroom. She looked at the bathtub with lust in her heart, but knew it was not to be. She settled for a super-hot shower to restore her body temperature and loosen up her joints instead. Once she felt the shivering stop, she got out, dried off, and got dressed. And then realized what a disaster her hair was. It looked like she had been shocked by Sissy. Repeatedly. 

She gathered it up into a pony tail, and then wound it into a bun, held into place with two of her Judgement pins. Well, better than nothing. She looked at her face. Dark circles under her eyes. She hated makeup, but, if she wanted to avoid questions, she was going to have to do something. She dipped into her limited bag of makeup and tried her best.

It was less than convincing.

She wiped it off and gave up. She came out of the bathroom and checked Misaka. Still asleep and looking like she had been through the wars again too. Kuroko grabbed her bag, made sure Misaka’s alarm was set, looked sadly at her, and popped down to the café.

While she knew a meal would make her sleepy, Kuroko needed more energy this morning than a toast and tea, so she had a rice omelet and some grilled fish too.

Her alarm rang and Misaka woke up feeling like crud. Her eyes felt glued together, her throat was scratchy, and she felt run down. She used her sleeve of her pajamas to scrub her eyes open and once again Kuroko’s bed was made and she was apparently long gone. Misaka actually missed her, missed having someone to commiserate with when she felt this bad in the morning. She sat up and her phone croaked at her. “Couldn’t sleep, having breakfast. Just making sure you woke up Misaka-san.”

Misaka sighed. Looked like another lonely morning. She stumbled off into the shower.

Somehow Misaka survived her morning classes. She felt Like she had been run over by a truck and she…she didn’t want to have lunch alone. Se swallowed her pride and sent a quick message to Kuroko. “Any chance we can have lunch together today, please?”

Kuroko got the message and didn’t know what to think or do. She was trying to give Misaka space, since it was obvious, she was only tolerating Kuroko. Still, it seemed like maybe Misaka had something she needed to talk about or maybe she wasn’t feeling well! She needed her Kuroko! Best to keep it formal though. “Usual table?”

“Perfect, see you there.” Misaka almost sighed with relief. 

Misaka was already seated with her lunch waiting, but there was no sign of Kuroko. She was getting sad because she thought that she was getting stood up. “Stood up?” what kind of thought was that? She scanned the busy room one more time and saw no sign of any twin red pig tails. She sighed unhappily and started to pick at her salad.  
Suddenly a strange girl sat down across from her with her lunch tray and said, “Hello Misaka-san.” She had red hair, but it was up in a bun with large pins holding it in place. Misaka had to look twice.

“Kuroko?”

Kuroko laughed. “Ah, the hair has been throwing everyone off today. My homeroom teacher wouldn’t check me in this morning until I teleported to the front of the class to prove I was me. I’m having a bad hair day.”

Misaka laughed, “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh, but I can see how it would throw all your teachers off. I’m with you almost all the time and I didn’t recognize you!”  
Misaka looked closer at Kuroko; she had puffy eyes and there were dark shadows under them as well. “Are you not feeling well, Kuroko?” Misaka asked, “I was getting worried because you were late arriving for lunch. I thought maybe you went to the nurse.”

“Do I look that bad?” asked Kuroko. “You look a little under the weather yourself, Misaka-senpai.” 

Now’s my chance, Kuroko thought to herself. “Are you perhaps not sleeping well?”

Kuroko watched as Misaka slammed her walls down hard. “I’m fine, just a little tired I guess, but I’m sleeping fine.”

“Oh, that’s good then,” answered Kuroko lamely. She started eating her lunch just for something to do, she wasn’t really hungry anymore.

Misaka did the same. She didn’t know why she got so peeved with Kuroko’s innocent question; she wasn’t prying, just trying to be a good friend! Misaka didn’t really have a lot of friends. Four to be exact. Five, technically if you wanted to include that baka. Here she was, pushing away her closest friend. Again. The one who covered for her time and again during…

“How did your math test go, Kuroko?”

“I’m really nervous. I think I did well, but the same two concepts I had trouble with during my practice tests gave me trouble on the exam, so I don’t know.”

“I bet you did great.”

“If not, I’ll just have to try harder. Have to get going; I have Judgement tonight so I will be late.” And she popped off.

“Bye?” said Misaka, disappointed.


	2. "You Have the Right to Remain Silent..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Warnings: discussions of domestic violence
> 
> Just a little something from my ADD mind, I will be back to the other stories shortly. Moving week this week!

Kuroko arrived at Judgement 177th offices and Uiharu and Konori weren’t there. Apparently, there were out on a case or at a meeting. She sighed and looked at the small mound of paperwork she had been avoiding that stared back at her from her desk. She sighed again, logged into her work station and grabbed the first folder. It was mindless tedium but it pulled her thoughts away for a while from how estranged she was becoming from her Sissy.

A couple of hours passed and she was making good progress. She stopped and stretched. Her gaze ran around her desk and landed on a picture she had there. It had been taken by Konori-senpai of the four girls posing in silly Manga style girl poses in their school uniforms, wearing big happy grins. Kuroko picked it up and stared at it. A few tears started to fall.

“Why won’t you talk to me anymore, Misaka? Do you hate me? We were all such good friends and now you avoid us all. It hurts so bad.” She held the picture with one hand and tried to wipe her tears with the other.

Behind her, unseen, Uiharu’s mouth was the shape of the letter “O” and her eyes teared up. She quietly backed up to the door and silently got out of the office. She flitted down the steps to meet Konori at the door. “WOW! THAT MEETING WAS LONG, WASN’T IT KONORI-SENPAI!” Uiharu said loudly as she stomped her tiny feet up the stairs. 

Konori looked at her oddly and was about to say something but looked at Uiharu’s pleading eyes. “YEAH IT WAS. AND DID THEY HAVE TO TURN THE SOUND SYSTEM SO HIGH? I FEEL LIKE I WENT DEAF!”

Uiharu looked at her with puppy dog eyes of abject gratitude. “I KNOW. FOR GOODNESS SAKES, WE SHOULD BE BETTER COMPUTER EXPERTS THAN THAT!”

Uiharu opened the door; no sign of Kuroko. “WELL, LEMME WRAP UP MY NOTES ON THE MEETING AND THEN I’LL HEAD HOME!”

Konori looked at her like she was nuts. “OK THEN!”

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and out stepped Kuroko. She looked…wrong. Her hair was in a bun, not pig tails; her eyes were dull and grey; the were dark circles under her eyes; she was not the girl she normally was. It took everything they had for Uiharu and Konori not to gasp.

“Geez, what’s with all the shouting?”

“LOUD MEETING!” said Uiharu,” Sorry,” she said with a more moderate tone.

“Kuroko-chan, are you feeling all right?” asked Konori. 

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” answered Kuroko.

“You are done for tonight, young lady. No arguments. I want you back to your dorm and your bed. Since you can teleport, I will time you. You have seven minutes, starting, NOW!”

“Fine,” Kuroko and popped off towards her dorm.

Uiharu was trying to sneak out the door when Konori wheeled around and pointed. “Uh, uh you! What was all that? Get back over here.”

Uiharu shuffled back over to her desk and sat down. Konori pulled up a chair and sat next to her.

“When I got here, apparently Kuroko never heard me come in. She was sitting at her desk crying like her heart was broken. I snuck back out without her hearing me. I didn’t want us to embarrass her by catching her like that, so I made a lot of noise coming up the stairs to give her time to recover and hide, if she wanted to.”

Konori looked at Uiharu with respect. “You’re a good friend and teammate Uiharu. That was a really kind thing to do, especially for Kuroko who doesn’t like to look vulnerable. What do you think is wrong?”

“Something is wrong between her and Misaka. Misaka has been acting strange with all of us, but it’s worse for Kuroko-san because they are roommates…and [Uiharu blushes deep red] Kuroko is in love with Misaka.”

Konori sat back. “I always kind of thought that was an act.”

“No, Senpai, it’s real. She is a little over the top with it, I think because it’s her first love, but it is real.”

“Poor girl.”

Kuroko made it back to her dorm an actually went and checked in with scary Dorm Mother to prove she made it before curfew. She was so tired she actually walked to her room. She tapped on the door, but heard nothing, so she entered. Misaka was asleep with her bed light on and a Manga lying on the floor next to her bed. Kuroko turned on her own bed light, turned off Misaka’s, picked up the Manga, and set it on Misaka’s desk. She was too tired for a bath or shower, so she just went in the bathroom, dropped her uniform in the hamper and put on her pajamas.

When she came out, Misaka was in the throws of another, full-blown nightmare. “Please. Stop hurting her. Oh God. Don’t!” She had thrashed her blankets to the floor. Kuroko rushed over and took her by the shoulders and tried shaking her again.

“Sissy, Sissy. Wake up! You’re having a really bad dream. Wake up!”

Misaka’s eyes fluttered open. “You little pervert! Are you taking off my pajamas?!”

< ka-ZAM! >

Kuroko flew across the room, hitting her own bed. A few moments later, Dorm Mother used her Master Key to bypass the door lock, enter the room, and turn on the lights.  
“What’s going on here?”

For a moment there was quiet, “Misaka was having a bad dream when I came out of the bathroom. I tried to wake her, but I startled her and, in her reaction to the bad dream, she accidentally shocked me,” answered Kuroko, mostly truthfully.

“Let me see your hands,” asked Dorm Mother.

Kuroko dutifully held out her hands, which had started to hurt.

“Those are second degree burns; you need to come with me to the infirmary. I think we will keep you there tonight. It will probably be safer for you. Misaka, we will speak tomorrow. Kuroko, put on your robe and come with me.”

Misaka stared in anguish as Dorm Mother ushered Kuroko out of the room, after giving Misaka a steely glare. While Misaka had given Kuroko shocks before for being “grabby” she had never hurt the little girl. This was the first time anyone had suggested Kuroko needed to be protected from her! Misaka was miserable. The worst part was she had no one she could talk to, her closest confidant had been just taken away from her to be kept safe.

She looked around the room. Her blanket was in a ball on the floor. Kuroko’s bed was still made, the bathroom door was still open and the light was on. If Kuroko had been trying to molest her, she wouldn’t have balled up the blanket on the floor… Misaka remembered her dream, the alley, Accelerator, the spray… 

Kuroko had lied though. She had protected Misaka by saying Misaka was still dreaming and that she had *accidentally* shocked her, not intentionally shocked her with malice, like had really happened. Misaka blanched. What if she hadn’t shocked Kuroko through her hands? What if Misaka had reached out and touched Kuroko’s face or chest to push her away and given her Second Degree burns that would have disfigured her. 

Misaka had another night of poor sleep.

The next morning, after Misaka had gotten dressed and was getting ready to leave her room for breakfast, there was a knock on the door. It was Dorm Mother with an embarrassed Kuroko behind her. 

“Misaka. Kuroko-chan explained that this was not a lover’s quarrel [both girls blushed] but that she found you deep in the middle of a horrible nightmare and that you were still in the throws of the nightmare when you accidently shocked her. Since she refuses to blame you for this incident, you do not need to worry about any punishments, as it appears it was an accident. Misaka, if you are having trouble sleeping, feel free to see the nurse, if you need to.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother. Kuroko, I’m so sorry I hurt you!”

“I am taking her to Dr. Heaven Canceller for an evaluation. Her hands are stiff and she is not moving her fingers freely enough to my satisfaction,” said Dorm Mother, “We should be back this afternoon.”

“The hospital?” cried Misaka.

“I’ll be ok,” mumbled Kuroko, not looking Misaka in the eyes.

“Go on now, Misaka,” said Dorm Mother.

Misaka fled.

Kuroko had to let Dorm Mother held her change into her uniform as she couldn’t get her fingers to work right: they were swollen and sore. On top of it all Dorm Mother had to wash her up first before she could get dressed because of the bandages on her hands. After she was dressed, Dorm Mother motioned her to sit down on her bed, while Dorm Mother sat across from her on Misaka’s bed.

“Kuroko, you can tell me the truth. If you don’t feel safe any longer rooming with Misaka, I can move you into a single room for now until the end of the semester. You are a year younger, so you don’t share any classes and we can keep you safe from her if she is abusing you. Has she hit you or abused you in any other way?”

Kuroko was shocked! They suspected her beloved Sissy of being an abuser! “No Dorm Mother! Never!”

“Are you sure? You know from your Judgement training victims of physical, emotional or…sexual abuse frequently deny it to themselves or others. Are you sure you are all right and you feel safe with Misaka?”

“Absolutely Dorm Mother.”

“All right then, I will believe you, but I will still require you to file an incident report with your Judgement Office as you have been injured in a potential domestic violence situation. Have them forward it to me for my report on my investigation and then we will close it out. But I have to protect you and the school.”

“Please drop me off there after the hospital, then Dorm Mother. I should do it as soon as possible.”

“Very well.”

“Hum. Hmmm.” Poke. Prod. Scrape.

“Ow!”

“Wiggle please. Squeeze my hands. Stretch your hands.”

Dr Heaven Canceller was very thorough. He ran a wand over Kuroko’s hands (“Electro-nerve stimulus!”), applied a cream, gave her a shot, a tube of cream, and two sets of pills.

“You say your roommate, a Level 5, did this to you? I’m sure you have been asked, but are you a victim of Domestic Violence? Do you think you will be safe with her if we return you to your dorm room?”

“Yes Doctor, I feel safe with Misaka.”

“The reason we ask is because Level 5 Espers have a history of losing control of their powers and also their sanity, so we closely watch them for signs of either. You know, as a member of Judgment, it is your duty to report any signs of Domestic Abuse, including your own, young Miss.”

“I would, Doctor, but there is none here.”

“All right, I have you a shot of an all-around antibiotic. I have given you a tube of cream to apply twice per day to your hands at which time you need to apply clean bandages. No using your hands for anything except note taking, not even typing for two weeks; here is your written excuse for school. One set of pills are an antibiotic: take until finished. The other are a pain blocker, take as needed.”

“Can the pain blocker affect my ability to calculate teleportation?”

“Well…it does say not to drive or operate heavy machinery while using the medication, so I would venture to say, Yes.”

Kuroko made a series of unmedicated teleports to the 177th branch office. When she arrived Konori-senpai was there alone, for which Kuroko was grateful. Konori looked at her and her bandaged hands and asked, “What happened to you, Kuroko-chan?”

Kuroko looked uncomfortable and sat down in front of her senpai’s desk. There was a silence while she composed herself and Konori just smiled at her and gave her the time she needed.

“Konori-senpai. I am here at the request of my Dorm Mother at Tokiwadai Middle School to make an official report that there was a suspected incident of my possibly being a victim of domestic violence last night,” Kuroko got out in a small voice, with her face blazing with shame.

Konori’s smile dropped and she got very serious, “What?! Misaka hurt you?!” She pulled out the official form to take a report and grabbed a pen.

Kuroko watched her in misery. “It wasn’t like that! It was an accident!”

“Kuroko, what is it we hear from almost every victim of Domestic Abuse? What are you saying to me now?”

Kuroko started to realize how bad everything looked for Misaka; why everyone was worried about her.

“What are your injuries, Kuroko?”

“Second Degree electrical burns to both hands,” Kuroko said, almost in a whisper.

“You know we have to bring her in for questioning.”

“No! She’ll be humiliated! Please!”

Konori sighed. “Alright, let’s hear your story first and then I’ll make up my mind.”

“I’m not even sure Misaka is aware of this, but for several weeks now she has been having really bad nightmares. She cries out, is extremely restless, and thrashes in her sleep. I try to help her by shaking her to wake her up or sooth her, just to break her out of the dream so she can go back to normal sleep.”

Konori nodded.

“Last night, after you sent me home from here, I got back, checked in with Dorm Mother, and went to my room. Misaka was already asleep and seemed to be fine. I was so tired I just went into our bathroom to change for bed. When I came out, she was terrible. She had managed to ball up her covers and throw them on the floor and she was crying and carrying on and thrashing worse than ever.”

“Were the lights on or off?”

“Only the light over my bed was on, but it gives enough light to see by.”

“OK, continue.”

“I had my hands on her shoulders and was trying to wake her up by gently shaking her and calling her name. I was telling her she was in our room; she was safe there was no one there, only me. She didn’t seem to really wake up. The next thing I knew, I was flying through the air and hit my bed. Dorm Mother heard the sound and came in the room with her key, saw what had happened and took me to the Infirmary for the night; apparently, I took the shock through my hands. The next day, Dorm Mother had me describe to her what happened again. She kept us separate, took me to the hospital for treatment, where they asked me again if I was a victim of violence, mental or…sexual abuse. Dorm Mother told me I had to file a report with you and bring it back for her to add her report and then submit it back to Judgement,” Kuroko finished up miserably.

Konori looked at her piercingly. “You know we’ve all seen her shock you or hit you on many occasions…”

“But those were in response to…Oh my God, I do sound like a victim!”

Konori looked at Kuroko, nodding slowly.

Kuroko started to cry.

Konori gave her a tissue. 

They both heard the door start to open. Konori looked and said, “Uiharu, could you please wait outside and not let anyone in? Thank you.”

The door closed.

“Konori-senpai, I tell you now on my honor. I have no fear of Misaka-san. What happened last night was purely an accident. What you have seen before between is pure horseplay. If we were two boys, no one would think twice about it, they would just say “boys will be boys.””

“Where are you going with this, Kuroko?”

“I’m not a boy; Misaka is not a boy. But, honestly, I’m not interested in boys, and may never be. I love Misaka. I don’t think she feels that way about me, but I can always hope she might someday. But one thing I do know. She would never injure me like this on purpose. Never. This was an accident. If anything, she is probably in our room now out of her mind with worry because I went to the hospital. Because she hurt me by mistake.”

Konori sighed again. “I believe you, but I have to make an investigation. We will do it on the QT. You will stay here. Uiharu needs some field work practice. I will take her with me and let her handle questioning Misaka. We should be back in an hour. Have some tea and relax. Your off duty until you heal anyhow.”

Konori smiled gently at Kuroko and called Uiharu in.

Uiharu came in and saw Kuroko’s hands. “Kuroko! What happened!”

Konori looked at Uiharu and said, “Judgement Officer Uiharu, you are now in charge of a Domestic Violence case.”

Uiharu looked at Kuroko, who looked miserable, then looked at Konori, and then looked like she wanted to cry.

Give the little Officer credit. She grabbed her pad and got to work. She took a statement from Kuroko, reiterating again the story of what had happened the night before, her injuries, the hospital visit, how she was firm in her belief it was an accident and no more and that it was no domestic violence and she would never press charges. 

“Kuroko-san,” said Uiharu said softly, “You have no say in that matter. You are only thirteen years old, the school or Judgement will decide to press charges on your behalf, whether you want them to or not.”

Kuroko collapsed like she had been shot. Things just kept getting worse.

“Uiharu,” Konori said, “Would you consider the prior acts between Misaka and Kuroko: the times Misaka has hit or shocked Kuroko “horseplay” like when boys roughhouse with each other?”

Uiharu took her time and really thought about that. She looked away from Kuroko while she did because she did not want to be influenced by what she saw in Shirai’s face. She gave it deep thought. Was it that much different from when Saten or Konori gave her Karate chops to her head? Or Saten flipping her skirt up and announcing to the world what panties she had on? Misaka really was a tomboy at heart and not very girly. She would try to zap that spikey haired boy whenever he slighted her.

“Konori-senpai, I think that could be a fair assessment. Misaka is your typical “Tomboy” and Kuroko is…Kuroko.”

Konori and Kuroko relaxed a little after Uiharu said that.

Kuroko signed a release for her hospital records to be given to Judgement as part of the Investigation. Konori told her again to stay in the office and have no contact with Misaka. Konori asked Dorm Mother to have Misaka waiting in her office and that they would interview her there to maintain her privacy.

“Konori-senpai, could you please not put on the armbands until you are in the office with her so people don’t see Judgement coming in there to interrogate her. Please?”

“Uiharu, you’re lead.”

“Of course, Kuroko.”

“Thank you.”

Misaka had been told to report to Dorm Mother’s office. When she got there, she was told just to sit and touch nothing. She started to get very nervous. Kuroko had not come back from the hospital. Was the damage to her hands that serious?

The phone rand and Dorm Mother answered, “Yes. OK, thank you.” She got up and went to the door. “Don’t move.” And then she left. Misaka sat dead still with her back straight. She assumed Dorm Mother had cameras watching her.

A couple of minutes later the door reopened and her friend Uiharu Kazari and her boss Konori Mii entered the room. Misaka almost wept in relief, but she still stayed seated, just in case. “Uiharu! Konori!”

The two of them looked at her and then pinned on their Judgement Armbands. “Sorry, Misaka,” said Uiharu, “But this isn’t a social visit. We are here to investigate a complaint of domestic violence that has been raised against you. I will be the lead investigator. You know my boss, Konori-senpai who is here as a witness. You are not under arrest, you can refuse to answer our questions, if you want, but I would not advise that. You may request a lawyer if you want.”

Misaka turned white. “Can I just ask, is Kuroko ok? Is she still hospital? No one would tell me and I’ve been worried all day!”

“I’m sorry, Misaka, we can’t discuss any of that with you right now.”

Misaka slumped in her chair, feeling sick to her stomach.

“Let’s start, Misaka. How long have you known Kuroko?”

“She’s been my roommate for a year now.”

“Would you say you are friends?”

“Yes.”

“Good friends?”

“Best friends. She’s really my only friend here at Tokiwadai.”

“Pardon this next question, but are you and she a couple? Are you together?”

Misaka turned a deep red. “No! I’m not going out with anyone.”

“But she pursues you?”

“Yes”

“And it bothers you?”

“Sometimes, when she’s very aggressive.”

“And you hit her or shock her?”

“Not like that! Only to get her to let go! Never to hurt her!”

“Have you been having a lot of bad dreams lately?”

“Huh? Yes…”

“Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“Yes”

“Were you having a particularly violent dream last night?”

“I don’t really remember, but my blankets were all on the floor.”

“Do you remember electrocuting your roommate so badly she had second degree burns on he hands?”

“NO!”

“Were you so angry that she was touching you in your sleep you decided to really teach her a lesson she would never forget?”

“No! How can you say that Uiharu?!”

“Did you decide that you were going to finally make her learn to never lay a hand on you again by burning her hands so badly that she would fear ever being *near* you? That she would learn her place?”

Misaka broke down sobbing, covering her face with her hands, “Uiharu how can you think that of me? How? I love that little pest! I could never hurt her like that! She is my best friend in the world! It’s killing me that I hurt her like that!”

Misaka’s body was wracked with sobs.

Konori looked at Uiharu and mouthed: “Nice job.” Uiharu just looked horrified with herself.

“Well, Konori-senpai, I think I’ve heard enough. You?”

“Yes, Uiharu, we’re done here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dum, Da Dum Dum."
> 
> OR do you prefer:
> 
> "Doink Doink"


	3. The Best Thing to Hold Onto In Life is Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the 3rd part of this story. Thanks for hanging in there so long.
> 
> Not my anime, not my characters, just my fanfiction.
> 
> Thanks to everyone leaving kudos, comments and critiques. I love hearing from you!
> 
> I will be working on the other two main stories later this week, the moving is progressing.New place has no internet yet.

They both took off their arm bands and then Uiharu ran to Misaka and hugged her. “Misaka, I’m so sorry, but I had to do an honest investigation! It couldn’t be a fake!”

Misaka lifted her head and looked at Uiharu, and sobbed, “I never knew you could be such a, such a bitch!” and threw her arms around Uiharu and cried some more.

“Misaka, we have to go so I can write up this report yet tonight. They will probably keep you both apart a few more days. Just be aware. If you are told not to approach Kuroko, don’t do it. Trust the system.”

“O… Ok.”

Konori reached over and squeezed Misaka’s shoulder. “We have to talk to Dorm Mother. You're free to go. Head up to your room and go recover, Uiharu was actually tougher on you than I would have been.”

Misaka wiped her eyes with some tissues from Dorm Mother’s desk and then fled from the office. Dorm Mother came in shortly thereafter.

Uiharu spoke, “It was an accident. My voice stress analysis program that I ran during the interrogation agrees. 98.76% probability of truthfulness.”

“You ran a voice stress analysis program to check on your own friend? Without telling me?” said Konori.

Uiharu blushed. “Well, like some famous politician once said about the Russians, “Trust but verify”.”

“Uiharu, still waters truly run deep. You are a devious little one.”

“Thank you, senpai.”

By the time the pair of them had gotten back to the 177th, it was a miracle Kuroko hadn’t worn a hole in the floor. They came in with very sober faces making Kuroko gulp and sit down. 

“What happened?” asked Kuroko nervously.

“Uiharu broke her like an egg,” replied Konori. “Uiharu charged her with attempted manslaughter and had Anti-Skill pick her up about twenty minutes ago.”

Kuroko felt the room spin around her and she collapsed. She came back around about a minute later with Uiharu fanning her face with her skirt and Konori putting a damp cloth on her forehead.

“OK, I’m sorry,” said Konori, shamefacedly, “That was not a very nice joke. I apologize for doing that to you.”

“She’s not in jail?” Kuroko whispered weakly.

“Nope. Uiharu did break her like an egg, but in a good way; she’s in the clear,” said Konori, “and I have a new star interrogation expert. It was a joy to watch.”

“I don’t know if Misaka will ever forgive me,” Uiharu said sadly.

“If you cleared her name, I’m sure she will,” said Kuroko. “But you, Konori-senpai are on my bad list!”

Kuroko shook her fist at Konori.

“OK,” said Konori, “You need to report to your Dorm Mother. I don’t know if they will keep you apart for another twenty-four to seventy-two hours or not. If they do, do not approach Misaka, they will be watching her.”

“Kuroko, when they do let you two get back together, try to be normal, but let Misaka know to, at least publicly, tone down the violence. They will be watching. We believe her, but if something happens again, it won’t be us investigating. You are both my friends and I was really mean to her because I didn’t want someone to say I did a bad investigation because she was a friend. If anything, I treated her worse than I would have treated anyone else. Tell her not to blow it.”

Kuroko made her jumps back to the Dorms and made the final one to the waiting area outside Dorm Mother’s office. By the time she got there, she was worn out. Her hands were aching and she felt weak. She knocked gently on the door and was admitted.

“Ah, Kuroko. Thank you for being punctual. How are you feeling?”

“I will admit, Dorm Mother, my hands are hurting a bit tonight and I feel a little tired. Here is my note from the Doctor, along with the information about my medicines and at home treatments.”

Dorm Mother took the paperwork and read it over. “I think we will have you spend the night in the Infirmary again tonight, where the nurse can assist you with bathing, changing the bandages, etc. I would like her to make sure that your hands receive the correct treatment today.”

“But, Dorm Mother, I really would like to sleep in my own room, in my own bed.”

Dorm Mother actually looked sympathetic. “I understand Kuroko, but until I receive a final report, you and Misaka are to have no direct contact whatsoever. No texting, nothing. This is for your own protection and hers. I’m sorry, my hands are tied.”

“I understand. It’s not your fault. I just miss her.”

“Well, let’s take you to the café and get you something to eat, and then to the Infirmary. Once you are there and the Nurse has left you to rest, remember what I said: no *DIRECT* contact with Misaka.”

“Oh…OH! OK! Thank you, Dorm Mother!”

“It’s nothing, just watching out for you both, as Misaka is very lonely.”

Kuroko ate a dinner she didn’t really remember and endured being bathed by someone in an impersonal manner. She got the feeling her body was being checked one more time for evidence of violence. Her hands, after being unwrapped were not a pretty sight. Red and blistered, no wonder they hurt. The nurse donned gloves and gently rubbed on the cream before carefully rewrapping them in clean gauze.

Kuroko took her antibiotic and pain medicine and laid down in the Infirmary’s private room. The nurse turned off the lights and let. Kuroko called up Saten.

“Kuroko, are you ok? I heard you hurt your hands!” Saten said with concern.

“It was an accident,” Kuroko replied, “I should be better in a week or so.”

“How did it happen?”

Kuroko realized there was no way this was going to work unless she came clean with Saten. If she tried to go through Uiharu, her partner would balk, as a Judgement Officer’s duty. Kuroko sighed.

“Saten, I’m going to tell you a big secret and you can’t let anyone know you know, OK? It’s very important.”

“Um, ok. Did you kill someone?”

“That would have been a lot easier than this…”

Kuroko took a shuddering breath.

“Saten, day before yesterday, they separated Misaka from me on suspicions of domestic violence by her on me.”

“What?! You’re joking!”

“I wish I was,” said Kuroko very sadly. “I haven’t seen her in almost two days now. They are separating us “for my safety”. They even asked me if she, she…[whispering] sexually abused me.”

She heard Saten’s phone fall to the floor, then heard her fumbling to pick it up. “Oh my god.”

“Even Dr Heaven Canceller interrogated me!”

“No!”

“Anyhow, it’s over. I had to initiate an investigation with Judgment, by orders of my Dorm Mother. They sent a team over who apparently did a harsh interrogation of Misaka. Everyone is waiting for the final report and then we will see what happens.”

“Do you think she’s clear?”

“I would like to think yes, but even though the investigation and everything seriously points to that, you never know what can happen when the bureaucracy gets involved.”  
“So why did you call me tonight, I have a suspicion something is up and you don’t want to involve Uiharu…”

Kuroko laughed a little. “You and I are both too devious for our own good. I was told several times I could have no *DIRECT* contact with Misaka, because it might jeopardize her standing. Dorm Mother repeated “Direct Contact” to me several times. She also told me Misaka was lonely. If I talk or text you, and you text Misaka, that’s not Direct Contact, now is it?”

“When did you become a rules lawyer, Kuroko?” Saten said with a laugh. “Let me see if she’s awake.”

Misaka had long finished her homework and done her reading assignments. She had taken a shower and put on her favorite Gekota Pajamas and robe thinking it would cheer her up. She had had two days of feeling like people were whispering about her; most everyone had noticed that Kuroko had disappeared from the school. Then the interrogation was a shock, and painful. Uiharu’s questions had gotten under her skin and had hurt. Did Uiharu really think that about her? That she wanted to hurt Kuroko so badly that Kuroko would never dare touch her again?

Did Uiharu think Misaka was a cruel monster?

Her phone made a croaking noise. She saw she had a text from Saten, so she opened it.

< “Someone says they miss their Sissy and wants to say “Hello” and give you a big hug.” >

Misaka frantically typed back, < “We can’t do this! No Contact!”>

Saten typed in < “Someone says to tell you they were specifically told, no “DIRECT” contact. This is INDIRECT contact, like an Indirect Kiss.” >

“What’s going on?” Kuroko asked Saten.

“She didn’t reply yet,” answered Saten. “Oh, wait, here it comes now…”

Misaka couldn’t believe what she typed, but it was how she felt, so she sent it.

“Oh, my,” said Saten.

“What does it say???” asked Kuroko excitedly.

“I’m so lonely I could go for one of your direct hugs and a kiss,” read Saten, “On my cheek, you little pervert! Winkey face”

Long pause.

“Kuroko, are you still there?” asked Saten, “Are you crying?” she asked in response to suspicious sounds coming from Kuroko’s line.

“noooooo…” came the soft reply.

“Uh huh.”

“Please ask her how she’s really doing.”

“She says: “So-so. Uiharu really scared me, the whole thing is scary.”

“Tell her that when Uiharu and Konori-senpai came back that Konori-senpai told me that they had arrested her. And that she scared me so bad she actually apologized.”

“She wrote That’s horrible!”

“Saten, my pain pills are really working now, I need to sleep. Thanks for being a good friend. Tell Misaka she’s still my Onee-sama and I still love her, please?”

“She wrote, “Sleep well and I love you too, Shirai.”” But all Saten heard was a soft snore from the phone. She smiled sadly and disconnected.

Kuroko was allowed to sleep in the next day, partially due to her injuries and partially due to the lack of sleep the night before. The nurse once again replaced her bandages and made sure she understood how to take her medications. She was given times to report for rebandaging and released to go to breakfast and then report to Dorm Mother.  
It was strange eating in the empty café. Lonely even. She made a meal from a muffin and tea, taking her time. When she finished, she went to Dorm Mother’s office and knocked on the door. Dorm Mother ushered her in and had her sit.

“How are your hands? Are you having pain this morning, Kuroko?”

“They are hurting a bit, Dorm Mother.”

“You should take one of your pills, then, dear. Feeling excess pain actually slows down the healing process. You don’t want to take them all the time, but in these first few days, after receiving the burns, is when you really need to take them to help you heal more quickly.”

Dorm Mother gave Kuroko a glass of water and she took just one instead of two of the pills.

“Kuroko, tell me now truthfully, do you think you can safely return to your room with Misaka? If you have any doubts or fear, there is no shame in telling me privately now. Misaka will never know; we would simply tell her the school has decided to separate to the two of you because of the age difference and leave it at that. You do not have to return to an abuser or abusive atmosphere.”

Kuroko was shocked, they still thought Sissy was an abuser! She composed herself calmly. “Dorm Mother, as I told my Judgement Colleagues, I have no fear whatsoever of Misaka. She is not an abuser; I swear this to you. What happened was truly an unfortunate accident when she was waking up from what must have been a horrible nightmare. If there was the slightest doubt in my mind, I would ask for a transfer myself.”

Dorm Mother looked at her fondly, “That’s what I thought, I just needed to hear it.”

“Dorm Mother. I miss my best friend.”

“I told her to come to my office when the lunch break starts. I’ll step out and let you have your reunion. Just remember, she’s on “probation” as far as the school and Judgement are concerned.”

“Thank you, Dorm Mother!” Kuroko cried and actually gave her a hug.

Misaka’s morning classes were unnerving. She had gotten a note handed to her between classes telling her to report to Dorm Mother as soon as the lunch bell rang. Her nerves were raw that there might be another interrogation or maybe she would be suspended from school.

As soon as the bell rang, she made her way quickly to the office and knocked at the door. Dorm Mother came out and said, “Ah, Misaka. Go inside and wait for me. I will return in five minutes.”

Misaka was nervous. Maybe Dorm Mother had to go meet another interrogation team, this time from Anti-Skill… She went into the office.

A small, red-haired, pig-tailed form leaped into her arms, tackle hugging her!

“SISSY!” came the tearful cry.

“SHIRAI!”

“OHMYGODIMISSEDYOU!” they both said.

Kuroko wrapped her arms around Misaka and hugged her so tightly Misaka thought her eyes would bulge out, but then realized she was doing the same to Kuroko. They both had tears in their eyes. Misaka never thought she would miss her little stalker so much.

“What are you doing here? I thought we couldn’t see each other?”

“I guess Dorm Mother will explain in a minute, but she told me she would let us meet in private first.”

“Let me see your hands.”

Kuroko immediately hid them behind her back. “They’re ok, really,” she said meekly.

“Please, let me see,” asked Misaka softly.

Kuroko slowly brought her arms around and Misaka gasped at the sight of Kuroko’s bandages. She could smell the medication underneath.

“Oh, Kuroko!”

“Sissy, it was an accident. You were waking up from an awful nightmare, someone was shaking you and holding your shoulders. It happened. I forgave you on the spot.”  
“Kuroko-chan, I can’t forgive myself! What if I had done that to your face!”

“You didn’t and you wouldn’t. I know you would never hurt me like that.” Kuroko gave Misaka another, gentler hug, just as Dorm Mother entered the room.

“Yes, I see you are truly not afraid of Misaka,” Dorm Mother said with a smile.

Kuroko jumped away from Misaka. “Did I violate a rule? I grabbed her! Punish me! Misaka did nothing!”

“Shhh, it’s nothing, you are both fine.”

Kuroko sighed in relief.

“Sit down girls,” said Dorm Mother, indicating two chairs in front of her desk.

Misaka and Kuroko both sat.

“We need to speak seriously now. Misaka, all eyes will be on you for the next however long, so be aware. If anyone sees what appears to be abuse towards Kuroko, or anyone else, you may find your next “interview” to be less pleasant.”

Misaka sweat dropped.

“Kuroko, you are released to go back to your dorm room with Misaka, but please keep the hijinks to a minimum. You do not want to draw any attention to Misaka if you can avoid it. Be her Protector. Misaka, Kuroko, at least for a few more days, will need help with daily activities like bathing and dressing until her hands have healed sufficiently. I know she will be diligent in taking her medications as ordered, *isn’t that correct, Kuroko* [icy look of warning], but please help her.”

“Yes, Dorm Mother.”

“Kuroko, two things: remember to take your pain medications the next few days and also remember not to teleport while taking your pain medications.”

“Yes, Dorm Mother.”

“Misaka, this is an official Letter of Reprimand” that I have been told to prepare, give to you to sign and then I must file it, so please read and sign it.”

Misaka gulped and accepted the letter and read it while Kuroko looked like she would cry again. Misaka finished reading and signed the letter, handing it back to Dorm Mother.

“Very well, let me just file this and then you two can go to lunch. I asked them to keep the café open for you. Misaka, you are excused from afternoon classes as you will need to help Kuroko.” Dorm Mother took the letter, walked around her desk, and ran it through the shredder. 

“There, it’s filed,” she said to the shocked faces of the two girls. “Off you go to lunch!” she said brightly.

Not needing to be told twice, the two said their thank yous and good byes.

The Café was entirely empty except for them and the staff, who were happy to let them have a nice meal together. They both discovered that they were starving and picked out a huge lunch. They went to “Their” table and sat down. Chopsticks were not happening for Kuroko, so she was eating with fork and knife, but even that was a little awkward.

Misaka was watching and feeling guilty. “How bad is it really, Kuroko?”

“I can’t type, I can work with a pen or pencil for a little while, I can’t do my buttons on my clothes at all. I can’t wash myself, because they want me to only change the bandages twice a day; I have a schedule. We won’t talk about my hair!”

Misaka looked miserable. “I can’t believe I did this to you. I am so sorry and so ashamed. Do you know what Uiharu asked me that got me to break down during her interrogation?”

“She never told me. Konori-senpai only told me that Uiharu broke you.”

“She, she, she asked me if I was going to finally make you learn to never lay a hand on me again by burning your hands so badly that you would fear ever being *near* me? That you would learn your place!” Misaka had tears in her eyes again.

Kuroko’s mouth made an “O”. She was horrified! That came out of little Uiharu? No wonder Konori-senpai was impressed!

“And the worst part was I really think she believed it!!”

“Sissy NO! Uiharu would never believe that of you! That’s just an interrogation technique. She had to be thorough so that no one could say she was gentle of easy on you because you were a friend! I know it hurt her to ask you all those questions.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m glad. I was so worried.”

“C’mon, let’s take a picture together and send it to her and Saten so they both know we’re allowed back together!”

Kuroko moved around to sit next to Misaka as Misaka took out her phone. Kuroko laid her head on Misaka’s shoulder as she took the picture and sent it to their friends. Both girls looked very happy. 

When they got back to their room, Misaka helped rearrange Kuroko’s desk by moving her laptop so that she could work with just paper and pencil. Kuroko found that Misaka ha gone to her classes and gotten all of her assignments for her so that she wouldn’t fall behind. She had her instructors lecture notes as well. Kuroko got to work on catching up while Misaka worked on her classwork as well.

The awkwardness came in the evening after dinner. Kuroko had gone before dinner to get her bandages changed and the Nurse pronounced herself satisfied with how her healing was progressing. The two returned to the dorm room and…

“I guess I need to help you change and…bathe,” stammered Misaka.

Kuroko blushed as well, “Would you mind washing my hair, too, please?”

Misaka grabbed all their bath supplies and set them out next to the tub. She undressed Kuroko and put her clothes in the hamper and then undressed herself. She started the tub filling and then washed Kuroko’s body. For once, Kuroko made no lewd comments or sounds.

When it came to washing Kuroko’s hair, it as another matter entirely. “How much shampoo do I need to use, Kuroko? You have considerably more and thicker hair than I do.”  
“I generally put a small palmful on each side.”

As Misaka as massaging the shampoo in, Kuroko couldn’t help but make happy sounds at the scalp massage. At first Misaka was suspicious, but then she laughed and said, “You are enjoying this too much. I’m going to have you return the favor and shampoo my hair when your hands are better!”

“You have no idea how much better it feels to have someone massage your hair like this; I will definitely return the favor.”

After rinsing her off, Misaka helped Kuroko into the tub and then washed herself off. She climbed into the tub and relaxed for the first time in several days.

After several minutes of silence where they both relaxed and felt tense muscles ease up, Kuroko finally spoke: “They wanted to separate us. They thought we were in an abusive relationship and my interview at Judgement didn’t help. My answers were all the classic answers of someone who has been abused. It didn’t help that everyone who knows us has seen us playfighting either.”

Misaka sighed, “It doesn’t help that I have a bad temper either.”

“I’m going to make you giggle now,” Kuroko said.

“How?” replied Misaka.

“Three different times they asked me if you were sexually abusing me.”

“What?! I’m going to die of shame! What did you say?”

“The truth; not at the beginning, but later on in our relationship…”

“KUROKO!!!!!!”

Veins were bulging out on Misaka’s face and neck and she was a scarlet color.

Kuroko laughed. “Misaka, you think you are embarrassed? Uiharu had to think about that too, and put it in her report.”

Misaka came to a complete stop. “Oh. My. God.”

Bath completed, Misaka dried both of them off. Kuroko selected a simple nightshirt to wear. They both sat on Misaka’s bed while Misaka brushed out Kuroko’s hair and put it up in pigtails. When she was done, Kuroko got up to go to her bed, but Misaka gently touched her shoulder and asked, “Would you like to spend the night with me to sleep?”

“You won’t mind?”

“Just for tonight after everything you’ve been through.”

Kuroko faked a swoon by raising a bandaged hand to her forehead and batted her eyelashes, “Ah, my dearest love, I thought you would never ask!”

Misaka laughed, “Pervert.”

Misaka held up the covers and tucked in Kuroko. She then doused the room lights and crawled in next to Kuroko. Misaka gave Kuroko a hug and said, “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too, Onee-chan, me too.”

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Kuroko’s hands healed quickly and without the need for plastic surgery, thankfully. Dr Heaven Canceller pronounced himself satisfied with her progress and released her for duty with Judgement. Kuroko immediately made her way over to the office to check in.

“I’m back!” she announced loudly, popping behind her desk and startling Uiharu who let out a small shriek. Konori-senpai came over and said with a smile, “I assume you have you release from the Doctor?”

“Right here,” answered Kuroko, handing over the document.

“Great! Nice to have you back. Nothing going on right now, so I will let your partner catch you up. There’s fresh tea made, if you like.”

“How are you doing, Uiharu-san?” asked Kuroko.

“Fine,” she replied, “How are your hands?”

Kuroko held them out for inspection: “Didn’t even need plastic surgery. All good.”

“Tha, that’s good. I’m so glad,” replied Uiharu, looking down at her feet.

“Uiharu, what’s wrong? I can tell something’s bothering you.”

“Are you and Misaka mad at me? Other than the picture, I haven’t heard from either of you since...since…” Uiharu looked like a kicked puppy.

Kuroko grabbed Uiharu in a fierce hug. “Uiharu, no one is mad at you! If you hadn’t done your absolute best, Misaka would still be under investigation or worse! We both would have expected no less of you!”

“Really?”

“It’s your fault the investigation ended right away and Misaka was cleared, so really!” Kuroko answered with a big smile. She gave Uiharu another hug.

“Uiharu, let me check my emails and then you can catch me up, OK?”

“Deal.”

Kuroko sat down and started going through her emails, but she also used it as cover to send a text to Misaka.

< “Damage control. Uiharu thinks we hate her. I already talked to her, but you might want to come to Judgement and say Hi to let her know too. She’s really sad.” >

Kuroko caught up her emails quickly and then got together with Uiharu to go over the others things she missed out on. They had been working together for a while when there was a knock on the office door and it opened. A hand and an arm came in through the opening and the smell of fresh baked goods wafted through the office.

“What’s that?!” said Konori.

Misaka giggled as she came in the office carrying a large box. “All the American TV shows joke about the police always eating donuts, so I picked up a box of donuts and brought it by my favorite Judgement office for my favorite interrogation team!”

They all laughed.

“Now the one with the “P” on top for poison is for Uiharu!”

Misaka went over to where Uiharu was standing and actually picked her up and swung her in a circle hugging her.

“Thank you Uiharu! Thank you so much for helping clear my name. I know you had to be really tough and it had to be really hard for you too. Thank you!”

Uiharu blushed down to her toes. “You don’t hate me?”

“Why would I hate you for doing your job? For all you knew, I could have become another one of those Level 5’s that lost their minds. I’m lucky to have a good friend like you who was willing to do her job and do it right!”

Uiharu filled with pride.

“Plus, if you are afraid of the donuts, I’ll make Kuroko take the first bite to show you it’s not poisoned!”

“Hey!”

Konori took a bite of jelly donut: “So, now you are bribing me not to notice you assaulting Uiharu? Oh, these are good!”

Misaka spent the rest of the afternoon reassuring Uiharu there were no hard feelings and that she was glad that both Uiharu and Konori had done such a good job. Uiharu was walking on air by the time Misaka left after all the praise Misaka heaped on her.

A couple of weeks passed by. Things were mostly back to the way they had been with each other. Kuroko wasn’t as grabby, but she did still take time to let Misaka know that she was her one and only. She also constantly defended her from THAT boy and his obvious evil intentions. 

Misaka still had nightmares occasionally and Kuroko would do her best to sooth her or wake her up and ease her out of them. Several times she would just crawl onto Misaka’s bed and spend the night holding her through the night. She would try to set her phone’s alarm and be back in her own bed in the morning, but occasionally fail. Misaka would just sigh and tell her, “Kuroko, wake up.” and go on her way.

One Saturday, during a long shift at Judgement, Kuroko got a text from Misaka: < “Should be back by Curfew. Will have overnight guest. Please be on your best behavior!” >

A guest? Who could that be?

By the time Kuroko got back to their dorm, Misaka still had not returned. She paced around a little and then decided to take her shower and get ready for bed. She put on a conservative (for her) pair of pajamas and a robe and sat on her bed brushing her hair.

Just before curfew there was a knock and the door opened. Misaka walked in with another girl, who was unusual. She had silver hair and was wearing weird white robes that looked terribly warm. She was foreign looking and very pretty. Kuroko was jealous. Kuroko had been ready to jump and hug Misaka, but she restrained herself and said, “Sissy! Hi! Did you have a nice day off? Who is this?”

“I had a very…full day. This is my friend Index, she is a Nun, she needed a place to stay for the night, so I offered to let her stay with us. I’m sorry for the short notice. Index this is my good friend Kuroko Shirai, she is my protector.”

“My name is Index; I am so pleased to meet you!”

Kuroko was extremely jealous, but still polite, “Very nice to meet you too.”

Misaka rummaged around in her closet and then handled a bundle to Index. “OK, here is a towel, pajamas, slippers, and some hangers. You can leave your robes hanging in there tonight, if you like.” She pulled out the spare futon too.

“Thank you Misaka. I’m just going to take a quick shower!” and Index disappeared into the bathroom.

Kuroko’s jealousy grew. Here Sissy had spent a day with this “Nun” while Kuroko was chained to her desk at Judgement.

“Sissy, were you on a date with Index tonight?” asked Kuroko with a sweet voice while she plotted how to murder the “Nun” in her sleep.

Misaka realizing what was going on, decided to play along, by downplaying it.

“Oh, I don’t know if you could call it a date…we just had lunch and dinner together and spent the afternoon talking…”

Kuroko’s eyes started to bulge, her hair, which she had been brushing, suddenly burst out into a seething cloud around her head. She growled. Her Sissy had had a lunch AND dinner date with this, this, exotic looking, silver haired, cute girl! The only good thing about it, if Kuroko could find a good thing, was that this “Index” appeared to be as flat as she was.

The bathroom door burst open and out popped Index, she had to really roll up the pants legs and sleeves of the pajamas to get them to fit. She was giggling. “These look like Dr. Heaven Canceller!” she said, pointing at the Gekotas on the pajamas.

“I know,” snickered Misaka, “I think that too! Come on over here,” she said, pulling down the covers on her bed. Index hopped in and Misaka pulled them up. 

Kuroko thought she was going to choke to death. Now Her Sissy was going to share her sacred bed with this silver haired temptress! The same bed that was forbidden to her most ardent admirer!

“Sleep well Index,” said Misaka, and turned off the bedside and overhead light. Index yawned and was snoring softly within seconds.

“Sissy! What’s going on?” Kuroko asked softly.

“Let me shower and change, please, and we can talk a little.” And with that, Misaka went into the en-suite and closed the door.

Kuroko was worried that her Onee-chan was back doing sneaky things without telling her friends and hurting herself. She was glad she came back early, even if it was with someone else. She could hear the shower and what almost sounded like…humming?

Kuroko laid down on her bed and rested. She didn’t have to wait for long before the door opened and Misaka came back into the main room, wearing her favorite Gekota pajamas. Then, something strange happened. Misaka came over to Kuroko’s bed and stood there for a moment, looking at her.

“Can I sit here for a moment next to you, please?” Misaka asked quietly.

Kuroko couldn’t have been more shocked than if she had just been jolted by one of her Sissy’s usual blasts. Worried, she patted the bed and answered, “Sure.”

Misaka sat down next to her, with her head lowered and holding her hands in her lap. It seemed to Kuroko like she wasn’t even breathing. Something was wrong, very wrong. Was Onee-chan going to leave her? Was she dying?! Was that why she was with a Nun all day???

Suddenly, Misaka took a small, shuddering breath and without looking at the smaller girl she started speaking very slowly and softly; Kuroko almost had to strain to hear. “I had a very good day today. But it was also a very hard day. I made a new friend who helped me; she saved me, Kuroko. I was still in a bad place, even though I wasn’t showing it. But she showed me the way out. But on the way I learned some things. Too much to talk about tonight. But tomorrow you, Uihara, Saten, and I are going to get together and talk for a long while and I promise you that after that, there will be no more secrets.”

Kuroko’s face showed her shock: she had no idea her Sissy was suffering like this. She knew about the bad dreams, having heard them enough at night, but this was new! But who was this friend? What happened? She started to sit up. At the same time Misaka slid off of her bed to the floor and onto her knees. As Kuroko turned towards her, Misaka was on her knees facing her, head bowed, cheeks red.

Then, something unprecedented happened. “Kimi-chun,” she whispered.

Kuroko’s heart stopped. She couldn’t breathe.

“Kimi-chun, I don’t deserve it and I don’t expect it, but please say you will forgive me. You have always and unflinchingly been there for me when I needed you, whether I wanted you to be there or not and I have treated you despicably! I have been the most disgusting type of fair-weather friend and I am surprised that you even still stand to be around me. You are my protector, my sounding board, and my conscience. Please know that I despise myself for the way I have treated you recently. I don’t deserve you. More importantly, you don’t deserve to be treated so horribly by me.”

Misaka reached up and took Kuroko’s hands in hers and then lowered her head even further. “I know, Kimi-chun, that you…love me…in a way that I don’t think I can reciprocate. But, Kimi-chun, I want you to know that I do truly love you as my dearest friend. With all my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that dovetails into the "A Rare Day Off" story. I hope you enjoyed this one.
> 
> Keep those cards and letters coming. I will try to get back to writing on the "Day Off" and "Smiles" stories soonest, once this move is over.


End file.
